New Girl Around
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: A new girl starts to attend school with the Lab Rats, an exchange student from England. The best thing is that she is the same grade as Adam and is cute to him. Is there more to her than what meets the eye? Adam/OC
1. Caught His Eye

Caught His Eye

_**A.N. This is my other Lab Rats story. It's Adam/OC. Enjoy this, because I know where to go with this and I think you will like it. 5 or more comments for the next chapter.**_

Adam watched as Bree spoke with Owen, not really hearing what they were saying over the noise of other people in the cafeteria, despite them sitting across from him on the small table. Chase was busy reading some thick book that Ada didn't even bother to look at; it made his brain hurt just by seeing the thickness of the book. Leo was kept at home when he showed signs of a fever. All Adam felt like doing was picking at his food, wishing that he could get into gym class sooner.

In all truth, Adam felt like he wanted something like what Bree had. Someone to be his and to make him happy. It was nice to have his siblings around and hang out with them; although he was constantly belittled because of his stupidity, Adam just wanted some different company.

The school bell finally rang; Bree had been walked to gym by Owen, Chase split off to sit in the corner of the gym to read and Adam instantly hit the weights area. Gym was by far Adam's favourite subject; he never used his bionics but also never needed to. Adam was already strong naturally.

He was bench pressing about 50 kilos, when something caught his eye and made him remember (luckily) to put the weights back above his head where it was meant to. Directly across from the room was the artificial light from the hallway, in front of the quickly closing doors was a girl. She looked around Bree's age but was shorter than Chase.

Adam sat up to get a better look at her. She was now not far from his vision and he could see her more clearly.

She was just taller than five feet, definitely shorter than Chase, with long dark brown hair that went halfway down her back; her skin was extremely pale, free of any blemish. Adam smiled at her as she walked by him to sit in a corner, pulling out a book, thinner than the one Chase held but still fairly thick.

'_Great, she'll be perfect for Chase._' Adam thought, surprised that he didn't say anything aloud when he usually spoke everything he thought. Adam just shook his head; disappointed that a girl who he thought looked cute would be better for his three year younger brother, trying to take his mind off of the girl.

After gym was Math; the one subject Adam detested out of everything and was also the worst at. Adam walked slowly from his locker to his Math class on the second floor, arriving shortly before his teacher entered the room.

Just as she started her lesson when she thought everyone was in the room, a knock sounded from the other side of the closed classroom door. When the person entered the room, Adam instantly looked up, paying even less attention to his work than he thought possible.

It was the girl from gym class that had walked through the door and greeted the teacher with a small smile and move of her lips, saying something Adam couldn't hear. Apparently she wasn't Chase's age; she must have been closer to his age.

The girl nodded her head when the teacher had assigned her seat; right beside Adam next to the window. She put her books down on the desk and pulled out her pencil, books and calculator. Adam now wasn't even anywhere near attentive to the lesson, not that he was before anyway. He just put his head down, drawing on the side of his notebook.

"Hello." A shy, extremely quiet voice said in a whisper so quiet that Adam barely heard it. He looked beside him to the girl, who had a tight lipped smile directed at him.

"Hi." He replied, not totally sure if she was talking to him. It hadn't dawned on him that no one was near them since everyone tried to avoid the three bionic kids and Leo.

"I'm Danielle." Adam tried to not break out a massive smile. He picked up that she had a British accent; something that made her sound even sweeter than she looked.

"I'm Adam." Danielle then turned back to the front of the room to look like she was paying attention to the teacher, but she already knew everything that was being taught. She would know everything taught for every subject; her memory was impeccable.

Adam actually tried to concentrate to work, seeing that Danielle was speeding through her work quickly; but he just couldn't understand what anything meant.

It was 3 o'clock before Adam even knew what happened; it was when Danielle floated (in his mind) out of the room as soon as the bell rang. He gathered his books and raced out after her, catching up with her at the centre piece near the entrance to the school. She turned to Adam when he called out her name.

"I was wondering if you maybe want to hang out sometime?" Danielle smiled as Adam dropped his head and shoved his hands in his back pockets at his statement that was more like a question. He didn't look up until Danielle answered.

"I would love to Adam; you're the first person that has tried to make friends with me. How is this Saturday?" She smiled when Adam nodded and said goodbye to him; he smiled and his cheeks went a light pink.

Chase was the first to approach Adam, knocking him out of his thought of Danielle's smile.

"Are you okay?" Chase raised both of his eyebrows at his older brother. Adam nodded while walking to his locker; shoving all of his books inside when he opened it. His bag was empty, except for a single chocolate bar, which he pulled out and ate it before getting into his newly acquired car that Davenport had brought him; one that Tasha had picked out.

Adam rushed up to his room, shutting his door behind him and grabbed his sketch pad. Not noticing what he was doing, he drew a perfect portrait of Danielle.


	2. Again

**A.N. Written on my iPad so I'm sorry if the paragraphs are short. This was meant to just be a filler chapter, but then it came to this, closer to 2,000 words. Oops! The next chapter will be up after 5 or more reviews. I'll start writing it soon. You'll love it, I'm sure. Random note: I finally got my Learners licence today, which I was meant to get in 2012 (I can't say last year anymore!), so yeah, GREAT day for me! Enjoy this guys. I hope you like it, I actually do.**

Three days since he had met Danielle, one day until they would hang out together. Adam had been going through his mind about what to say and do on the Saturday.

Adam didn't like knowing what to do (despite not knowing a lot, he knew hanging out with a girl was different),and that was when Tasha had sat down to talk with her oldest bionic step son.

It was Friday morning, and for some reason Adam had decided to wake up early and just lounge around until he should get ready for school. He had no clue why he was up at almost 5:30 in the morning; maybe nerves were getting ahold on him?

That was when Tasha had stepped down the stairs and found Adam watching early morning cartoons on the large screen television in the living room. She greeted him with a 'Good morning' which Adam mumbled back to her in reply. Tasha was sure it wasn't because of the cartoons that he seemed so distracted.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Asked Tasha as she sat down beside Adam with a cup of coffee in her favourite mug (yes, she had a favourite mug that no one else could use). Adam's left eye twitched so quickly that Tasha almost didn't catch it before he replied.

"No, I'm not nervous." Adam moved back on the couch from his hunched over sitting position to his back on the corner of the arm and back of the chair and his feet crossed on the soft fluffy mat in front of the couch. His arms were behind his head.

"Well, okay then," replied Tasha before sipping on her coffee for a few moments then setting in down on the small table beside the couch. "But just so you know, it's normal to be nervous about your first date."

"It's not a date!" Adam snapped, almost yelling, then realising how early it was, whispered harshly to Tasha. She held both hands up as if she would leave the matter alone.

"Okay," she nodded slowly to Adam who held a hand over his mouth and looked at her with sad eyes. He hated yelling, especially at Tasha when he knew she was only trying to help him.

"I was just going to say that you should try to make the girl comfortable around you." Continued Tasha, picking her words carefully. "Then hopefully you won't glitch if anything happens."

Adam was smart enough to know that if he glitched on, whatever was happening the next day was, his 'thing' with Danielle would be over instantly. She'd run off screaming, Adam would have to explain to Davenport what happened and then who knows what? Would she rat them out, would she just not talk to any of the bionic kids again because she was scared to be set on fire or something?

He didn't want to think about that.

Adam didn't say anything, and continued to look as if he was watching cartoons. Tasha didn't say anything else, knowing she would either upset him or cause part of her couch to feel Adam's heat vision out of anger for pushing him. She knew he was thinking about the girl, he just didn't want to show it.

No one else had awoken until about 6:30, Adam actually enjoyed the peace and quiet and wondered why he never sat back and thought about anything for long periods of time.

'I know why,' his mind thought, 'it's because there's usually no time to think. And it hurts too, OUCH!' Adam's mind was right again, it DID hurt to think! He wondered for a moment how Chase could put up with his brain power before he realised it fit him perfectly. Just like Adam being strong fit him perfectly. Yeah, it really doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

Chase was the first one to tiredly walk down the stairs, and Adam had considered tripping his younger brother on the way down but decided against it. Chase looked around the room and saw Adam smiling at him, it looked like his mischievous smile and Chase began to wondering if Adam had something planned for him.

"Hey," Chase said to his brother and he slowly walked to the fridge nearby. Maybe something would be thrown at his face front he inside? No, Adam wasn't smart enough for that.

The fridge opened and nothing came out, Chase then took his opportunity to quickly grab the milk and fix himself a bowl of cereal before anything did happen.

Adam joined his brother soon after, both eating in silence until Bree had decided to super speed down the stairs to where her bionic brothers where. She studied them, finding that Adam had a strange smile on his face and that she had accidentally (okay, on purpose) knocked Chase's bowl of cereal off of the counter and all over his shirt and jeans.

"Thank you, Bree!" Chase stated sarcastically to his sister. Adam looked at Chase strangely.

"Why are you thanking her, she ruined your clothes?" Chase and Bree didn't even bother answering Adam, Bree finished her cereal quickly while Chase stomped up the stairs to change his white and blue striped shirt of a button up green plaid shirt.

Not long after that, Leo had walked down stairs, already dressed, rubbing his eyes. It was now 8:20, the time that had passed was Davenport rushing out saying about an accident had occurred at work and the bionic siblings chatting before Leo went downstairs to join them.

Leo, being even late at rising from his be than he planned to, had to rush to get ready, had regretted gulping down mouthfuls of cereal and milk too quickly. Especially since Davenport, in his rush out of the house, had grabbed Adam's car keys instead of his self driving car's key. Davenport just had to trust that the teens could be responsible with his car.

Leo, feeling very sick, was also grumpy from deciding to stay up until almost 3 am that morning, reading some comic book no one knew about. First period had begun almost as soon as the four teens entered the school, and all of them rushed off in different directions, hoping to not be late.

Adam had Math first, one subject that he hated but was always happy to get it out of the way first on a Friday. He smiled at the sight that greeted him, Danielle sat at her desk beside Adam's and was getting everything she needed ready for the class.

She looked to see Adam sitting down beside her and greeted him with a smile and a 'Hello' to go with it. Adam quietly replied back and tried not to break out into a smile. He actually really loved hearing her speak.

As usual, except for occasionally talking to Danielle when she was done with her work, math was just a boring to Adam and he looked forward to gym class later on.

Math and gym were the only subjects Adam had with Danielle, so the only way Adam could really talk to her was at lunch. She started to sit with them on her second day and almost everyone welcomed her. Yes, the person who didn't was Leo, he was suspicious about her. But after the whole situation with Marcus, no one could blame him.

Leo always asked her questions, like where was she from, what was her birthday, why did she move to Mission Creek of all places in the world. Adam nearly glitched, getting mad at his step brother for pestering the girl he might have had small feelings for. Chase suggested Adam went and cooled off outside of the cafeteria.

He left the table, along with all of his belongings, and sat at the centrepiece. He hadn't expected someone to follow him out, much less Bree to sit beside him and stare at him for a while.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adam sounded upset and couldn't place why, he sounded like a child that didn't get what they asked Santa for on Christmas morning.

"I just wondering about you." Bree started to explain, then paused for a few seconds. "And about how you feel about Danielle."

Adam couldn't help but smile a little at hearing her name being said by Bree. It was true that Adam loved both of his siblings and Leo. But he shared something with Bree that he couldn't with Chase (and Chase was the same with Bree in regards to Adam as well). Bree was the sister, so any problems with girls, Adam always figured he'd go to her at some point.

"Do you like her?" Asked Bree, causing Adam to look up from his spot he was staring at on the floor to his sister. Adam couldn't find any words to answer Bree, he was lucky that he didn't have to.

"I see how you look at her." Bree began to explain. "You always have a smile you don't have with anyone else, and you actually pay more attention to her than anyone else."

Adam looked away again, back down to the floor. He didn't want to say anything to Bree about this, but he knew she would feel like she needed to speak with him.

"It's okay to admit that you might like her." Bree put her hand on Adam's shoulder and held it there.

"How about we tell her to come over tomorrow, that way she can meet Mr Davenport and Tasha?" Bree suggested almost in a whisper she added. "And they can then see how much she likes your family and you like her."

Adam smiled at Bree and quickly hugged her as the bell rang for next period. Everyone in the hallways went to their classes, some (like Adam) went slower for various reasons.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully. Leo was still questioning Danielle, and Adam defended her. Chase and Bree shared a small unnoticed smile with each other in appreciation for their brother sticking up for their new friend, and someone that he might be interested in.

But the next day was one that Adam was looking forward to. He had told Danielle about going to his house and she agreed to the arrangement to be there at about 2pm. Adam had quickly called Davenport and surprisingly he had allowed Adam to do so. That left enough time for everyone to help clean, have lunch, then do what they would like to on Saturday before she arrived.

Yeah, Adam had a feeling it was going to be a good day for him. He settled into bed that night and managed to sleep, even though he thought he wouldn't be able to.


End file.
